MLP: Shipping is Magic Twilight Sparkle
by jaiva
Summary: En este nuevo proyecto shippearé a todas las mane6 con Twilight. primero con Rainbow Dash, luego con Pinkie Pie, después con Fluttershy, más adelante con Rarity y finalmente con Applejack, Pasen y lean si les gustan este tipo de fics: Fluff, WAFF, Femslash, Yuri.
1. La Pareja

**Hola gente, les traigo el primer capítulo de este experimento de fic, shippeando a Twilight con cada una de las mane 6.**

**Quiero recalcar que cada capítulo será una historia de amor nueva independiente a la anterior, primero un cuento corto de Twilight x Rainbow, la próxima semana subiré uno de Twilight x Pinkie, luego con fluttershy, con Rarity y al final con Applejack, bueno, sin mas que agregar, aquí comienzan mis historias.**

**Capítulo I: La "Pareja".**

Eran las 10 de la mañana en Canterlot, la princesa Twilight sobrevolaba el estadio vacío de los Wonderbolts junto con Rainbow Dash, ellas habían pedido el estadio para entrenar maniobras de vuelo, una en partivular, Rainbow quería enseñarle a Twilight a hacer un Sonic Rainboom.

-¿Estás lista Twi?- preguntó Ranbow.

-Sí... espero...- contestó la alicornio.

-Vamos!- dijo Rainbow.

Ambas comenzaron a subir rápidamente, como dos balas, aunque a Rainbow no le costaba nada mantener esa velocidad, a Twilight le costaba bastante, pues aún no podía volar tan rápido como Rainbow.

Siguieron subiendo, atravesando nubes hasta llegar a una altura suficiente.

-Ahora Twi, agámoslo!- le dijo la pegaso.

Las dos frenaron y de inmediato bajaron en picada a una velocidad extrema, Twilight estaba a punto de hacer un Sonic Rainboom, pero no lo logró, frenó de golpe y salió volando hacia atrás, como un efecto rebote; para su suerte al estar a centímetros del suelo, logró usar su magia para caer de pie y no romperse nada.

Sacudió su cabeza, miró sis piernas, sus alas y su cuerno para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada; entonces Rainbow Dash aterrizó frente a ella.

-Twilight! Estás bien?- pregunto bastante preocupada la pegaso

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada- respondió la alicornio.

-Lo siento, no debí obligarte a hacer esto- Dijo Rainbow algo triste.

-Tú no me obligaste a nada Rainbow- dijo Twilight tratando de aliviar a su amiga. -es sólo que no me he preparado lo suficiente; qué te parece si solo damos unas vueltas alrededor del estadio? Para calentar los músculos.

Rainbow le hizo una tenue sonrisa, asintió y ambas salieron volando.

Las dos ponis avanzaban muy ligeramente alrededor del estadio.

-Hey Twi, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto hacer un Sonic Rainboom?- preguntó curiosa la pegaso celeste.

-Pues no me interesa tanto en realidad, es solo que quería pasar un rato contigo.

La verdad era que Twilight, desde hacía tiempo que sentía algo mas que amistad hacia Rainbow, y es que cuando estaba con ella, cuando hablaban, se sentía diferente a cuando estaba con sus otras amigas, al principio a Twilight no le agradaba Rainbow, ni siquiera le caía bien, en su opinión era demasiado creída e impulsiva; era todo lo opuesto a ella, pero por alguna razón, deseaba estar con ella, era su personalidad, su risa, su forma de ser, sus colores, de primera ella no quiso ni pensarlo, pero con el tiempo lo aceptó: estaba enamorada de Rainbow Dash, y ahora que se había convertido en alicornio, tenía el doble de oportunidades para estar con su amada pegaso, y esa era la única razón por la que le pidió que la dejara entrenar con ella.

-Twilight, no era necesario inventar todo eso, si quieres que pasemos un rato juntas, simplemente búscame, jamás estaría tan ocupada como para no pasar un rato contigo.- le dijo Rainbow.

Twilight solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Rainbow, ¿Podríamos detenernos un momento?, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo la alicornio con una voz casi seductora.

-Claro- le respondió Rainbow.

Ambas se detuvieron y se recostaron sobre una nube, mirando el estadio y gran parte de Canterlot desde las alturas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó la pegaso celeste.

Twilight suspiró y entabló una larga conversación con Rainbow, charlaron durante horas, contando anécdotas de sus infancias, planes y sueños que cada una tenía para su futuro, reían con algunos temas y se ponían serias con otros, bajaron hasta el suelo solo dos veces para comer; y continuaron hablando hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar, sin darse cuenta, habían hablado hasta el atardecer.

-Okey Twilight, hora de irnos- dijo Rainbow.

-Espera, solo un poco, hay algo más que debo decirte.- le respondió Twilight.

-uff... bien, pero habla rápido- le dijo la pegaso mientras se volvía a sentar en la nube.

-Quiero decirte que...-Tomó una pausa para suspirar e intentar calmar sus nervios. -me gusta mas estar contigo que con las demás.

Rainbow abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella no sabía eso, involuntariamente se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

-¿en serio?, ¿y por qué?- preguntó la pegaso con una sonrisa.

-Porque te quiero mas que a las demás, y te quiero de una manera diferente a las demás- le respondió Twilight.

Al escuchar esas palabras, a Rainbow se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se puso muy, muy nerviosa.

-Twilight... ¿de qué hablas?; no quiero pensar mal, pero pareciera que...- no logró terminar de hablar, Twilight la interrumpió.

-Mi madre me dijo una vez, que cuando decir algo era muy difícil, sólo debes actuar, que tus acciones hablarían por ti.- Dijo la alicornio.

-Twilight...

Twilight se acercó a Rainbow y la besó en los labios, sólo en el primer segundo del beso, mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza; ese era su primer beso, o, por lo menos, la primera vez que besaba a otra chica, en su vida romántica sólo se había relacionado con varones, jamás con una chica, hasta ahora.

Se separó del beso al notar que Rainbow no respondió de ninguna forma, la pegaso se quedo atónita, jamás hubiera esperado eso de Twilight.

Los pensamientos y sentimientos volaban como un tornado en la cabeza de Twilight; lo único que pensaba era:

"Si me rechaza me muero, si me rechaza me muero, si me rechaza me muero..."

Los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a brillar, Rainbow no reaccionó como ella esperaba, pensó que la había perdido para siempre, logró, con mucho esfuerzo, ordenar su mente para hablarle.

-Rainbow...- pero no logró terminar, Rainbow le tapó la boca con su casco, le sonrío y le regresó el beso.

Este era el beso que Twilight había esperado tanto, pasaban los segundos y no se querían despegar, se abrazaron y comenzaron a acariciarse, se tomaban de los cascos, Rainbow abrió sus piernas y con ellas envolvió y apretó firmemente la cintura de Twilight, ella, a su vez, tomó a Rainbow de los brazos y la empujó hacia atrás, causando que cayera de espaldas sobre la nube, Twilight se le vino encima y la continuó besando, luego de unos segundos, bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de la pegaso, Rainbow cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor los labios de Twilight besando su cuello, su respiración se aceleraba mas y mas; abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el cuerno de Twilight justo frente a ella, sacó su lengua y le dio una lamida al cuerno de su amante alicornio, justo cuando hizo eso Twilight dejó de besarla, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos muy de cerca, sus narices casi chocaban, ambas respiraban con jadeos y estaban sudadas, en eso, Twilight se puso a reír a carcajadas, Rainbow se puso a reír de la misma forma; rieron durante casi un minuto, luego lograron calmarse.

-Rainbow, y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Twilight.

-Ven a vivir con migo a mi casa! Conviviremos, como pareja.- respondió Rainbow entusiamada.

-Eso me encantaría, pero no puedo, no puedo dejar solo a Spike.

-Anda, vive con migo, siiii? Sólo serán algunos días, una semana de prueba, ¿te parece?

-Una semana, eso suena muy bien; pero, Rainbow.

-¿Sí?

-Ahora nosotras... ¿Qué somos?

-No lo sé, ¿"amigas que se besan"? ¿Quizá?

-¿no crees que es algo mas? Además yo viviré contigo, seremos "convivientes".

-No me gusta esa palabra. Prefiero "amantes".

-Demasiado informal, mejor dejémoslo en "novias".

-Eso es muy formal; mira y si mejor lo dejamos simplemente en "pareja"?

-mmm...- pensó Twilight -Pareja está bien, por ahora.

-¿Deberíamos contarle esto a las chicas?.- Preguntó Rainbow.

-Claro que si, aremos una reunión y le contaremos a todas .

-Si, buen plan.

Se volvieron a besar y se alejaron del lugar.

-Vamos por las chicas, deben estar preguntándose por nosotras.- Dijo Rainbow.

-Estamos todas sudadas, vamos a bañarnos a algún lugar.- Le contestó Twilight, a lo que Rainbow sólo respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ambas llegaron a un lago solitario, a mitad del camino entre Poniville y Canterlot y alejada de las urbes, en medio de un bosque, la alicornio se hundió por completo en el agua, luego salió y sacudió su cabeza, tirando gotas en todas direcciones; se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras y comenzó a echar agua sobre su cuerpo lentamente, pasando sus cascos por sobre su cintura, moviéndose lentamente, imitando el movimiento del agua del lago, en una especie de baile erótico para su amiga; mientras Rainbow, quien no despegaba los ojos de ella, se le acercaba, nadando sigilosamente cual tiburón, hasta llegar a ella y le dio un beso en la parte baja de la espalda, y seguía besando mientras empezaba a subir, Rainbow continuó recorriendo la espalda mojada de la alicornio con sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, Twilight se giró hasta estar frente a frente con Rainbow para besarla en la boca, y así estuvieron por varios segundos hasta que la alicornio lila divisó una roca cerca de ahí; Twilight tomó a Rainbow de abajo de los brazos, la levantó y la sentó delicadamente sobre la roca para continuar besándola con mayor comodidad, Rainbow rodeó el cuello de Twilight y se separó del beso para susurrarle a la oreja.

-Te amo Twilight, eres tan tierna, tan linda, tan inteligente, eres genial!, quisiera estar contigo para siempre...

Twilight se sonrojó y no supo qué responder, Rainbow jamás hablaba así, ella no era una chica del tipo expresiva, era mas reservada en lo sentimental.

-Estoy tan feliz de que me digas eso, en mis sueños escuchaba tu voz diciéndome exactamente lo mismo, porque yo también te amo, eres tan genial, deslumbrante, bella, atlética, seguiría nombrándote las razones por las que te amo, pero nos volveríamos viejas, prefiero matar el tiempo besándote- dijo antes de comenzar a besar a la pegaso, pero ésta la detuvo.

-espera, quiero que me sigas diciendo por qué te gusto- dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Twilight sonrió, sacó a Rainbow del agua con su magia y la acostó de espaldas sobre el pasto en los alrededores del lago, ella se acostó sobre la pegaso, chocando barriga con barriga y acercó su boca a centímetros de la de Rainbow.

-Así que ¿Quieres escuchar lo genial que eres?- Dijo Twilight en voz baja con una sonrisa.

-No, quiero escuchar de tu boca lo genial que soy- le contestó Rainbow.

-La mas valiente, la mejor voladora en Equestria, tu cuerpo, tan esbelto, tu peinado, tus colores.

Dejó de hablar al mismo tiempo que comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero una brisa comenzó a soplar y como estaban mojadas, les vino un frío repentino que las trajo de vuelta al mundo real, sólo entonces notaron que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Debemos irnos de aquí, ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?- preguntó Twilight.

-Claro que si- respondió animada Rainbow.

Twilight usó su magia para teletransportarse junto con Rainbow a la puerta de la biblioteca; al entrar vieron a Spike, quien se había quedado dormido mientras limpiaba la casa, entonces Twilight le lanzó un rayo de su cuerno y lo hizo desaparecer.

-Twilight! Qué le hiciste?!- preguntó Rainbow algo alarmada.

-Tranquila, sólo lo lleve a la casa de Pinkie, quiero estar contigo y solamente contigo esta noche- Le respondió Twilight -Ven, acompáñame arriba- Continuó.

Rainbow acompañó a Twilight a su cuarto, estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, ambas entraron a la habitación, Twilight cerró la puerta con su magia, ambas se dirigieron a la cama y se acostaron de frente, mirándose las caras.

-Twilight, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán las chicas cuando sepan lo nuestro?- le preguntó Rainbow a Twilight mientras le acariciaba la cara suavemente con su casco.

-Las conozco lo suficiente para decir que se alegraran por nosotras, no creo que ninguna tenga problemas con estas relaciones entre dos hembras- Le respondió la alicornio mientras colocaba su pesuña delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Rainbow Dash.

-Descuida, luego nos preocuparemos del futuro- dijo Twilight, antes de subirse encima de Rainbow, quedando de frente a ella. -Primero hay que hacer esto- y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla.

Rainbow sólo se relajaba y se dejaba querer por su amiga; Twilight se separó del beso y bajó la cabeza para darle a Rainbow una lenta lamida desde el estómago hasta el cuello, "dándole una probada a la arcoíris.

-Rainbow... sabes tan rico.- Dijo Twilight con la voz temblorosa por la excitación.

Pero Rainbow estaba muy desconcentrada para responder, sujetó la cabeza de Twilight y le dio una lamida a su cuerno, aleteó un poco para alejar el pelo, y siguió lamiendo, Twilight comenzó a agitar sus alas como un colibrí, pero se detuvo, se alejó un poco de Rainbow y se volvió a acostar al lado de ella; volvieron a quedar una al lado de la otra, mirándose de frente como hace rato, pero ahora estaban despeinadas, con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas sonrojadas y algo sudadas.

-Oye Rainbow...- Jadeó Twilight. -Tendremos un día ocupado mañana, mejor será que durmamos.

-Okey...- Respondió Rainbow, también entre jadeos. -Buenas noches.

Twilight le dió tres besos a Rainbow antes de dormir, dos cortos y el tercero mas largo, sonrió mientras miraba a Rainbow dormirse a su lado y cerró los ojos.

"Si, todo va a salir muy bien", pensó antes de dormirse.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Twilight despertó y de inmediato comenzó a desesperarse por pensar que todo eso había sido un sueño, pero al voltearse vio a Rainbow durmiendo profundamente, sonrió por verla dormir y por saber que su sueño era realidad. Besó a Rainbow en la frente, ésta solo movió un poco la cabeza y siguió durmiendo, Twilight se levantó, prefirió no despertarla. "TOC, TOC, TOC!" alguien estaba tocando la puerta, bajó a abrir, era Pinkie Pie, quien estaba con Spike.

-Twilight, ¿Qué pasó? Me quedé dormido aquí y desperté en la casa de los Cake!- dijo Spike algo exaltado.

-Tranquilo Spike, yo te llevé allá, te lo explicaré luego, por ahora necesito que vayas a comprar algunas plumas, podrías ir ahora por favor?- Le dijo Twilight.

-Voy en camino...- Spike se fue a traer el pedido de Twilight. Pinkie sólo quedó mirando a Twilight con una mirada que le decía "sé que tramas algo".

-¿Qué planeas Twilight?- Preguntó Pinkie con una mirada inquisidora.

-Ven, entra- la invitó Twilight. Y la llevó hasta la puerta de su cuarto. -Shhh! le dijo a Pinkie para que guardara silencio.

La alicornio abrió la puerta de su habitación y le enseñó a Pinkie lo que le ocultaba a Spike: Rainbow estaba durmiendo en su cama.

-Dawww! Es tan tierna cuando duerme, ¿Por qué está aquí?.- Preguntó Pinkie.

Twilight la sacó de la habitación para hablar.

-Pasé la noche junto a ella Pinkie; Rainbow y yo estamos enamoradas y somos pareja.- le aclaró la alicornio.

Pinkie se quedó pensando unos momentos, antes de lanzar un agudo grito y saltar a abrazar a Twilight.

-Estoy taaaaan feliz por ti!- Le dijo Pinkie mientras apretaba en un abrazo a Twilight hasta casi cortar su circulación y luego soltarla.

-Pinkie.- Dijo Twilight mientras elongaba su espalda para reacomodar los huesos de su columna después de ese abrazo. -necesito que organices una pequeña fiesta para nosotras seis, pienso contarle a las demás sobre mi nueva pareja en esa fiesta, y no le digas nada a nadie, okey?.

-Si- Le dijo Pinkie.

-¿Prometes no contarle a nadie lo que me traigo con Rainbow Dash?

-Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!- Le respondió Pinkie.

-Bien, nos vemos en la fiesta entonces, adiós!.

Pinkie se fue de la casa de Twilight justo cuando Spike entraba con las plumas que la alicornio le había pedido.

-Twilight! Ya traje las plumas que querías- Dijo el dragón.

-Gracias, pero ya no las necesito.- Respondió Twilight.

_En la tarde del mismo día..._

Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy estaban en la pastelería de los Cake, charlando, bebiendo ponche, riendo; hasta que Pinkie las interrumpió.

-Amigas, presten atención, Twilight y Rainbow nos darán una noticia.- Les dijo Pinkie a las tres, todas se voltearon y las miraron calladas.

-Bueno..- comenzó a hablar Twilight. -Le pedí a Pinkie que organizara esta pequeña reunión para contarles algo sobre Rainbow y yo...- tomó una pausa para respirar y decirlo lo mas claro posible. -Rainbow y yo somos pareja.

Las tres ponis se quedaron inmóviles, no esperaban esa noticia, Rarity y Fluttershy fueron las primeras en reaccionar, ambas gritaron de emoción y corrieron a abrasar a Twilight y a Rainbow; Applejack fue la segunda en reaccionar, caminó hacia ellas y les daba palmadas en la espalda, en señal de aprobación mientras les sonreía, luego las seis se juntaron para un abrazo grupal y todas les deseaban mucha suerte en su nueva vida como "pareja".

**Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, una especie de twidash xD la próxima semana subiré un pinkie sparkle, o un twilight pie, o como quieran llamarle ustedes al shipping Pinkie x Twilight. No olviden dejar un review, cualquier critica, idea, y/o concejo será bien resibido.**

**Hasta la próxima, adiós, cúidence y gracias por leer. **


	2. Sabor a Pinkie

**Hola gente, vengo a traerles este nuevo cap, quiero agradecer todos los reviews *3* gracias! xD bueno aquí vengo a actualizar el fic, espero no desaposesionar s.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Sabor a Pinkie.**

Eran las once de la mañana en Canterlot y ya todo el mundo estaba en pie; sin embargo, una poni no podía despertarse; era Twilight quien seguía durmiendo muy agitadamente por sus sueños, soñaba con una fiesta, globos y un pastel rosa, escuchaba la voz de Pinkie pero no lograba entender lo que le decía, las imágenes de su sueño eran difusas y apenas entendibles; al despertar sentía nauseas, estaba mareada y cansada, le dolía bastante la cabeza y el estómago y no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, apenas el día anterior Twilight se había convertido en princesa, luego de la ceremonia real ella y sus amigas más cercanas hicieron una improvisada fiesta en la noche, el exceso de ponche la dejó con una gran resaca, bajó las escaleras de su nueva habitación en el castillo y se encontró con Spike.

-Hasta que despertaste, dormilona- le dijo el dragón, en tono de broma.

Twilight no hizo caso y siguió caminando como un zombi; buscó un cofre lleno de probetas y juegos de química, ahí mezcló sustancias de dos tubos de ensayo en un vaso, lo agitó hasta que cambiara de color y bebió su contenido, inmediatamente después de haber bebido se le pasaron todos los malestares, recordó la fiesta a la que había asistido, mas no recordó cómo fue que llegó a dormir a su casa.

-¿Qué es eso que bebes?- preguntó Spike.

-Es sólo algo para la resaca- le respondió Twilight.

"Toc, toc, toc!" alguien tocaba la puerta, Twilight salió a abrir, era Pinkie, quien curiosamente estaba mas calmada que de costumbre.

-Pinkie! Ven pasa- se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. -¿A qué se debe tu visita?.

-¿Mi visita? No, a nada, sólo quería hablar contigo.- Respondió rápidamente la poni rosa.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- Dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba en un almohadón, Pinkie hizo lo mismo.

-Sobre la fiesta de ayer. Le dijo Pinkie.

-La que hicimos después de mi coronación.

-Si.

-¿Qué tiene?.- Preguntó Twilight.

-¿No lo recuerdas?.

-Claro que recuerdo la fiesta, lo que aún no recuerdo es cómo fue que volví a mi casa.

-¿No recuerdas nada, de cómo llegaste a tu casa anoche?-Preguntó, se escuchaba bastante seria para ser ella.

-No, nada.- Twilight quedó mirando a Pinkie con una mirada inquisidora. -Pinkie, ¿Qué está pasando?.

-Nada!, Adiós!- Dijo antes partir corriendo, Twilight no alcanzó a decirle nada, Pinkie se había marchado muy rápido.

Twilight se preguntaba por qué Pinkie actuaba tan extraña, esa poni era muy cambiante, hiperactiva y en ocasiones hasta bipolar, pero esta ves se notaba muy seria, y algo preocupada.

La alicornio salió del castillo y fue a buscar a Rarity quien se encontraba en una tienda de ropa, la unicornio también había estado en la fiesta, seguramente sabía algo. Twilight traspasó la puerta de golpe.

-Twilight!, eres tú!- Exclamó alegre la unicornio. -Adelante, pasa- Twilight se acercó.

-Rarity, ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de ayer?.

-Pues... nada diferente a cualquier otra fiesta... aunque, sinceramente no te podría decir, yo fui la primera en irme, es que había dejado a Sweetie Belle y con sus amigas solas en el castillo y tenía que ver cómo estaban. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que Pinkie fue a mi casa a hacerme preguntas, sobre lo que había pasado después de la fiesta, le dije que no recuerdo nada y se fue corriendo.

-Hmmm... que raro, pero como te dije, fui la primera en irme de la fiesta.

-Bien, iré a hablar con las demás, gracias de todas formas, adiós!- y se marchó.

"¿Qué le pasará a Pinkie?" "¿Por qué actúa de esa manera?" "¿Le habré dicho algo estando ebria?" "¿Le Hice algo?" eran las preguntas que se hacía Twilight mientras caminaba al jardín de las afueras del castillo el lugar más obvio donde podría encontrar a Fluttershy.

De la nada comenzó a sentir un dulce sabor en su boca, como un recuerdo, pero era un sabor distinto al dulce de un pastel, aunque similar; y de la nada, ese sabor desapareció de su boca, se sintió rara, ese sabor le parecía muy vagamente familiar de algún modo; siguió caminando hasta llegar al jardín donde Fluttershy se encontraba tarareando y alimentando a algunos animales; hasta que notó a Twilight acercarse.

-Hola Twilight, es un lindo día para estar en el jardín ¿no te parece?- dijo la pegaso con su voz tranquila de siempre.

-Hola Fluttershy, vine a preguntarte algo.

-oh, claro.

-¿Peleé con alguien en la fiesta de ayer?

-No, la fiesta estuvo muy tranquila, bueno, "tranquila" para haber sido una fiesta improvisada por Pinkie. -¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?.

-Es que he notado que Pinkie ha estado muy extraña hoy, y no recuerdo bien lo que pasó en la fiesta.

-Pues, si quieres saber, ve a preguntarle a Applejack o a Rainbow Dash, ellas se quedaron hasta mas tarde, yo me fui unas horas después de Rarity, no soy muy buena para trasnochar y me estaba quedando dormida.

-De acuerdo, voy buscar a AJ, Gracias de todas formas, adiós!

-Adiós! Y buena suerte recordando!

La alicornio empezaba a cansarse, pero necesitaba saber qué tenía actuando de esa forma a su amiga; Comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese sabor dulce, pero esta vez, con mayor intensidad, no era el dulzor de una golosina, era diferente, se le hacía agua la boca por ese extraño sabor, y, como antes, el sabor se desvaneció.

Llegó a una granja bastante alejada del castillo, dedujo que podría encontrarse con Applejack ahí, y tenía razón, la poni campirana se encontraba echada bajo la sombra de un árbol, con su sombrero cubriendo su cara; estaba cansada y necesitaba relajarse.

Twilight le quitó el sombrero de la cara con su magia.

-Twilight!- Exclamó Applejack.

-Applejack, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas.

-Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Te quedaste hasta el final en la fiesta de anoche ¿cierto?.

-Pues, sí, fui la última en irme junto con Rainbow.

-¿Y recuerdas que pasó al final, conmigo?

-te pasaste de copas, bebiste demasiado ponche y te embriagaste, Pinkie se ofreció para llevarte a tu casa, pues no estabas lo suficiente sobria para andar caminando por ahí sola, y menos a esas horas de la noche, pero Pinkie no regresó, y al final dimos por terminada la fiesta y nos fuimos de ahí.

-Rayos!

-¿Qué sucede Twi?.

-Es que he tratado de averiguar durante todo el día por qué Pinkie está actuando tan raro, le he preguntado a todas, pero no he conseguido saber nada... me asusta pensar que, estando ebria, le haya dicho algo feo, o que le hice algo.

-Twilight.- Applejack se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla -No sé qué le pasará a Pinkie, pero sé que lo que sea que tenga, no es tu culpa, tu ya sabes que aveces Pinkie puede ser muy cambiante, anda, ve a descansar, anochecerá pronto, mañana podrás hablar con Pinkie.

-Gracias Applejack.- le dio un abrazo y se marchó del lugar.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó al castillo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pinkie.

-Pinkie! Estas aquí! Necesito hablar contigo... ¿Y Spike?.

-Está durmiendo- Le contestó Pinkie con una voz débil y algo asustada.

-¿Qué pasó anoche, cuando me trajiste aquí?

-Aún no recuerdas nada...- Respondió Pinkie algo triste.

-Escucha, si te dije o te hice algo malo, perdóname, pero necesito saber por qué estas así, me preocupo mucho por ti.

Pinkie, por primera vez en todo el día sonrió, se acercó a Twilight y la besó en la boca, Twilight cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar, pero luego de un par de segundos abrió sus ojos como platos...

_Flashback..._

_...Twilight bebió ponche hasta el punto de no poder caminar sin tambalearse, reía mucho y ni ella misma lograba entender lo que decía._

_-Por Celestia, Twilight, jamás te había visto tan ebria, hehe...- Le dijo Rainbow._

_-Alguien debe llevarla a su casa.- Opinó Applejack._

_-Yo la llevaré.- Dijo Pinkie mientras ponía a Twilight sobre su lomo y salía del lugar. -Sigan ustedes con la fiesta, volveré pronto!- les dijo la poni rosa antes de salir del lugar._

_Eran las 4 de la mañana, las calles de Canterlot eran iluminadas únicamente por la luna, todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo en su casa, excepto por Twilight y Pinkie, las únicas almas en ese lugar._

_-Oye, Pinkie...- Dijo Twilight con una voz chistosa por la borrachera._

_-¿Sí? ¿Twilight?- Le respondió la poni terrestre._

_-Tu crin huele como a algodón de azúcar.- Dijo la princesa alicornio, y comenzó a lamer la cabeza de su amiga._

_-Twilight! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la poni entre risitas._

_-Pinkie, eres tan sabrosa.- Dijo Twilight al momento que comenzó a besar la frente de su amga. En ese momento Pinkie dejó de reír y se puso mas seria._

_-Twilight, ¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó, sin obtener respuesta alguna._

_-Te amo Pinkie- Le confesó la alicornio. _

_Pinkie empezó a sentirse muy, muy incomoda, incomoda y algo asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar al castillo y en la habitación donde se ospedaba la alicornio, dejó a Twilight en la puerta y se preparaba a irse._

_-Pinkie, espera!- le dijo Twilight._

_-Qué? ¿Qué quieres?.- le dijo Pinkie bastante seria._

_Twilight le sujetó la cabeza a Pinkie y la besó en los labios, un beso corto, de no más de un segundo, Twilight se separaba de Pinkie, pero esta vez, la poni terrestre la sujetó y la besó de vuelta, un beso mas largo, de esos con lengua, Twilight saboreaba la boca de Pinkie con lujuria, tenía un sabor dulce, pero un dulzor diferente a cualquier golosina que había probado, era algo adictivo, ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de Twilight, todo este trayecto sin separar los labios una de la otra; Twilight sujetó y luego empujó a Pinkie, haciendo que la poni cayera de espaldas en la cama, Twilight saltó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla con pasión, y se quedaron así por casi un minuto, hasta que Pinkie sujetó a Twilight fuertemente y se dieron un giro, ahora Pinkie estaba sobre Twilight, y comenzó a besarla y a tocarla, pero no llegó a nada más, la alicornio se quedó dormida repentinamente y comenzó a roncar, Pinkie supo que no despertaría y se marchó resignada del lugar..._

_...Fin del flashback._

Twilight le dio un leve empujón a Pinkie, haciendo que ésta retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Ese sabor... eras tú...

-Necesito saber si lo que pasó fue una simple locura por la borrachera o si fue algo verdadero.- Le dijo Pinkie.

-Te había dicho que te amo- Dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba.

-¿Es cierto? ¿O sólo fue algo que dijiste por la borrachera?- Preguntó Pinkie.

Twilight se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de ella y la besó en la boca.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?.

Pinkie le dedicó una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, su rostro se iluminó con su alegría de siempre y volvió a ser la Pinkie de todos los días.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas de lo que pasó la noche anterior?- Preguntó Pinkie.

-No mucho, es que me dormí justo en la mejor parte.- Respondió mirando a Su amiga con una mirada traviesa -¿Te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos esa noche?- preguntó; a lo que Pinkie solo respondió: "Okey dokey lokey..."

**Fin del segundo cap; un Pinkiesparkle, twipie, o como sea que le llamen ustedes a este shipp Twilight x Pinkie, bueno eso, dejen sus reviews, cualquier critica o sugerencia será bien recibida, la próxima semana será una historia de Twilight x Fluttershy, la subiré el próximo sábado, hasta la próxima, cúidense, chau!**


	3. Nuestro Jardín Secreto

******Hola gente ********adicta a los ponis y al shipping********, ********primero que nada quiero agradecer a TALOS X, quien me ayudó con este fic y a todos los reviews, pues me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

******Bie********n, ********aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, sé que el anterior fue corto en comparación con el primer cap, así que bueno, intenté estirar un poco este, espero no decepcionarlos.**

* * *

******Capítulo III: ********Nuestro Jardín Secreto********.**

Twilight se encontraba en el castillo de Canterlot, se sentía algo agobiada, desde hacía muy poco que fue nombrada princesa de Equestria y ya sentía la tediosa rutina, todos los días era lo mismo: acompañar a Celestia y a Luna en sus labores de princesas, aprender de memoria nombres de lugares, pueblos, ciudades, castillos y villas, estudiar sobre la flora y fauna de Equestria y reuniones aburridas, todo eso no era problema para Twilight, pero estaba aburrida y cansada, todos los días era lo mismo, además extrañaba mucho a sus amigas de Poniville, en especial a Fluttershy, siempre la pensaba y soñaba con ella, la mas linda y tierna pegaso en Equestria, Twilight estaba muy enamorada de Fluttershy, algo que no le extrañaba, pues desde que la conoció sintió atracción por ella, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para enamorarse, para su suerte Fluttershy la había invitado a su casa, sin ninguna razón aparente, solamente para charlar y beber té.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó su entrenamiento de princesa estaba realmente alegre, pues volvería a ver a su amada pegaso que no veía desde más de una semana.

Se puso un vestido casual, no muy llamativo, se despidió de Spike y desapareció del lugar para aparecer mágicamente en el jardín de Fluttershy, esta se encontraba esperándola, la invitó a pasar a su casa.

Ambas entraron, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar.

-No te has preguntado por qué te llamé?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Tenía miedo de que no fuera por que me extrañabas y no he querido preguntar.

-Pero Twilight, es obvio que te he extrañado.- Termina esa frase con una sonrisa que es correspondida por su amiga.

-¿Y qué cuentas? ¿Todo bien en Canterlot, "princesa"?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Aburrido, muy aburrido, no podría ser más aburrido, todos los días estudiando nombres de lugares, gente famosa, reuniones aburridas con ponis aburridos y bla bla bla; lo mismo todos los días; ademas las he extrañado mucho.- Bebió un poco de té. -Mmm! Extrañaba tu té. Y ¿Como les va a ustedes aquí en Ponyville? ¿Alguna novedad?

-Pues... no en realidad, esta semana que no as estado a sido muy tranquila, pero aunque te has ido solamente por una semana, todas te hemos extrañado mucho, especialmente yo.- Al decir eso último Fluttershy se sobresaltó y tapó su boca con su casco, como si hubiese dicho algo malo, pero Twilight sólo le sonrió, lo que hizo a Fluttershy relajarse y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿En serio me extrañaste?- Preguntó Twilight con los ojos brillantes.

-Claro, cómo podría no echarte de menos.- Le respondió Fluttershy.

-Y...- Twilight inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante y quedó observando a su amiga con una mirada seductora. -¿Qué echaste de menos de mí?- Preguntó con una voz sugerente.

-Oh! Bueno... pues...- La tímida pegaso se sonrojó y bajó la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar muy bajito, Twilight tubo que esforzarse para escucharla. -Extrañaba nuestras charlas, escuchar tu voz, tu presencia en mi casa.

Fluttershy dijo todo eso sin mirar a Twilight, hablaba con la voz muy baja y se le notaba un leve enrojecimiento en la cara; Twilight no pudo evitar suspirar, sólo se quedó mirando a Fluttershy con cara de boba. Fluttershy notó la manera en que la princesa alicornio la miraba y comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente, lo que hizo que Twilight volviera a suspirar.

La pegaso se puso de pie y dejó la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta, su amiga la siguió.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.- Dijo la pegaso.

Twilight siguió a Fluttershy a través del jardín de su casa, llegaron hasta un lugar cercano al bosque, había una corteza de árbol en el suelo, Fluttershy la removió, ahí había un agujero, lo suficiente grande para que ambas pudieran pasar.

-Ven con migo.- La invitó Fluttershy antes de entrar en ese agujero, Twilight la siguió.

El lugar era oscuro, húmedo y muy tenebroso, pero tenía un olor agradable, olor como a hojas de árbol humedecidas.

-Encontré estas cuevas el otro día.- Comenzó a relatar la pegaso amarilla. -Las raíces de los árboles de alguna forma construyeron estas cuevas, aún no lo he explorado completamente, pero he descubierto algunas cosas aquí.

Twilight no respondió nada, estaba muda, se había impresionado de que Fluttershy no estuviera asustada en un lugar tan tétrico. Siguieron caminando hasta toparse con una cortina de lianas, una débil luz las traspasaba, parecía que al otro lado estuviera la salida a la superficie, Fluttershy traspasó la cortina, Twilight la siguió, al llegar al otro lado la alicornio quedó muy sorprendida. Era un jardín hermoso, las hojas y flores por alguna razón emanaban luz, además de un olor tan agradable como sutil, en el centró había un estanque y a lo lejos se divisaban más cuevas, que posiblemente guiaran a más jardines; era un auténtico palacio natural, sostenido por las raíces de los árboles.

-Es hermoso...- Susurró para sí misma Twilight. -Fluttershy, ¿Qué dijeron las chicas cuando les enseñaste este lugar?

-Además de nosotras dos, nadie mas ha entrado en este lugar, ni siquiera las chicas, quería que fueras la primera en ver mi jardín secreto.

Twilight le sonrió. -¿Era para esto que me citaste?- Preguntó.

-No en realidad, descubrí una flor, una especie de orquídea, le hablé a Zecora sobre ella, pero no supo nada, así que supongo que es una nueva especie de flor.

-Es genial! Descubriste una nueva planta! Llévame- Dijo Twilight muy entusiasmada.

Fluttershy se disponía a guiar a Twilight, pero en ese momento el suelo y todo el lugar comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Sientes eso?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Si.

-¿Pasa seguido?

-No, nunca.

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente, las ponis se tambaleaban por la violencia de la sacudida de tierra, ambas se tomaron de los cascos para mantenerse firmes y no caer, entonces todo se comenzó a derrumbar y el jardín se destruía. Una piedra se desprendió del "techo" del lugar y aterrizó sobre una gran raíz, destruyéndola, dejando ver una pequeña orquídea, de tonalidades rosas y púrpuras.

-Es la flor!- Gritó Fluttershy mientras se aprontaba a ir por ella, mas Twilight la sujetó.

-No vayas, puede ser muy peligroso!- le gritó fuertemente Twilight, no fue un grito de reprensión ni de ira, más bien era porque el ruido de las rocas cayendo no les permitían escucharse bien una a la otra, ni siquiera cuando estaban tan cerca.

Fluttershy observó como su jardín se caía a pedazos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, volteó a ver la flor, pero una enorme roca la aplastó, triturando y matando a la indefensa orquídea, la pegaso amarilla al ver esto abrazó fuertemente a Twilight y se puso a llorar. Twilight la sujetó y ambas desaparecieron del lugar en un chispazo mágico, entonces aparecieron en la superficie, Twilight logró ver a un grupo de ponis usando cascos de construcción, además traían varias máquinas y herramientas, al parecer querían construir algo sobre ese lugar.

Fluttershy seguía llorando, a Twilight le partía el corazón verla así, ademas sentía más y más ira contra esos constructores. Cubrió a Fluttershy con una de sus alas y la llevó a la puerta de su casa.

-Fluttershy...- Dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pegaso y le quitaba las lágrimas de la cara. -Quédate aquí, iré a ver lo que pasa.

Twilight dejó a Fluttershy en la puerta de la casa, se apresuró a llegar con los constructores, ellos la notaron acercarse.

-¡Princesa Twilight! Buenas tardes.- Todos en el lugar le hicieron una reverencia, pero no les sirvió, pues Twilight se encontraba muy enojada.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- Gritó furiosamente la alicornio.

Uno de los trabajadores se acercó a ella para hablar, tosió para aclarar su garganta.

-Preparamos el lugar, construiremos una clínica veterinaria en este lugar.

-Háganlo en otra parte, todo este terreno es propiedad de Fluttershy.

En eso, un poni un poco más alto que Twilight se acercó, a diferencia de los demás llevaba un casco blanco, era el jefe de los obreros.

-Disculpe, su majestad, pero tenemos autorización para construir aquí- Dijo el poni mientras sacaba un contrato de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a la princesa alicornio, en el contratodecía explícitamente que tenían derecho a construir en ese lugar.

Twilight de muy mala gana le regresa el contrato al poni de casco blanco.

-Detengan toso, iré a hablar con alguien, si regreso y hay alguna máquina encendida los desterraré de Equestria a todos.- Dicho esto Twilight se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entró a la casa de su amiga, ella se encontraba echada boca abajo sobre el sofá, llorando, pero apenas haciendo ruido; Twilight se acercó, pero no se le ocurrió que decirle, al final, sólo acaricio su cabeza, se acercó y le besó la frente, Fluttershy dejó de llorar al sentir los cálidos labios de Twilight presionando suavemente contra su frente, alzó la mirada, ambas se quedaron mirando frente a frente, Twilight le quitó las lágrimas de la cara a su amiga con sus cascos, la pegaso le sonrió, la alicornio le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas se abrazaron.

-Fluttershy, tengo que irme, pero ve a Canterlot a visitarme cuando quieras.- Dijo Twilight.

-Claro que iré.- Le respondió Fluttershy, quien aún se sentía muy triste por la destrucción de su jardín.

_Una semana después..._

Twilight se dirigía a la prisión de Canterlot, escoltada por un par de guardias reales, la prisión era muy pequeña, y muchas celdas estaban vacías, no había muchos criminales en Equestria; la princesa se detuvo y se quedó mirando una celda grande, dentro de ella habían 5 ponis terrestres, eran los mismos que destruyeron el jardín de Fluttershy, Twilight los miró y sonrió con malicia, estaba feliz de poder usar su rango de princesa para cobrar venganza sin que nadie le hiciera preguntas.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!- Una vosecita que parecía bastante molesta se escuchó desde el fondo del lugar, era de una pequeña pegaso amarilla que acababa de llegar, era Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, ¿Te encuentras estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Twilight.

La pegaso caminaba a paso apresurado hacia su amiga.

-Twilight, debo hablar contigo.

-Claro- Le dijo la alicornio. -Déjenos- Le ordenó a los guardias que la escoltaban, éstos acataron la orden de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- Preguntó Twilight. -¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-Twilight, me parece algo muy injusto de que abuses de tu poder como princesa contra unos indefensos ponis.

-Indefensos ?! Fluttershy, ellos destruyeron tu jardín y mataron tus flores; ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Cualquier otra cosa, ellos no tenían idea de que esos jardines existían y todos recibieron ordenes de construir en ese lugar, ni siquiera saben por qué están aquí; pudiste haber hecho muchas otras cosas para arreglarlo todo, pero elegiste hacer lo más cruel- Le dijo Fluttershy bastante enojada, pero tranquila.

Twilight se quedó pensando durante un momento, su amiga tenía razón, fue impulsiva y actuó mal, lo mejor sería dejar libres a los ponis y explicarles lo que pasó.

-Tienes razón Fluttershy, es sólo que odio que te hagan llorar.

-Tú me conoces, aveces suelo llorar, no puedes vivir odiando todo.- Le dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Si, creo que si.- Le respondió Twilight, regresándose la sonrisa.

Liberaron a los ponis que se encontraban en prisión, Twilight se disculpó con cada uno y les explicaron (mas o menos) la razón de por qué habían dormido las últimas 4 noches en una celda.

-Fluttershy.

-Si?

-Me siento algo agobiada en el castillo, ¿Podría pasar una noche en tu casa?

-Claro, sería agradable tener a alguien con quien desvelarse hablando para variar.

Llegaron a la casa de la pegaso cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, unas nubes grises aparecieron y cubrieron el cielo.

-Gracias, Rainbow...- Se dijo a si misma Fluttershy en un susurro mientras miraba al cielo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Dije que debemos escondernos de la lluvia, sígueme.

Fluttershy guió a Twilight al mismo agujero por donde llegaron al jardín subterráneo la primera vez, siguieron el mismo camino hasta llegar a los jardines, los cuales, para sorpresa de la alicornio, estaban como nuevos.

-Wow! Estas plantas vuelven a crecer muy rápido.- Dijo Twilight.

-Así es, ven sígueme, éstas son las flores que quería mostrarte el otro día.

Fluttershy quitó un par de hojas grandes, dejando al descubierto una pequeña cueva, adentro habían dos hermosas orquídeas, de tonalidades blancas y púrpuras, Fluttershy entró en esa pequeña cueva y se sentó, invitó a Twilight quien se sentó frente a ella, mirando las flores.

-¿Qué hueles en estas flores, Twilight?- Preguntó curiosa Fluttershy.

Twilight inclinó su cabeza para respirar el olor de las flores.

-Tiene un aroma como de pétalos y a pasto nuevo, rociado con rocío.

Al oír esas palabras una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Fluttershy.

-Verás, Twilight; cuando vi estas flores saqué una para llevársela a Zecora, ella revisó todos los libros que tenía, pero ninguno tenía información de estas orquídeas ni de las propiedades aromáticas que poseen.

-¿Propiedades aromáticas?

-Éstas flores no tienen un verdadero olor, pues cuando las hueles lo que tu nariz saborea es el olor de lo que más amas en la vida.

Twilight se sintió confundida, ¿flores y rocío? Conociéndose a si misma afirmaría oler libros o algo por el estilo.

-Pero yo olí pétalos y rocío...

Fluttershy se puso de pie y caminó lenta y tímidamente hacia Twilight, al estar a centímetros de ella le habló.

-Es el olor de mi perfume...

Dicho esto Fluttershy besó a Twilight en los labios; la alicornio no tardó en reaccionar, abrió su boca para dejar dejar que sus lenguas danzaran suavemente, Fluttershy empujó suavemente a Twilight hacia atrás, la alicornio se recostó de espaldas en el suave pasto del suelo, quedando la pegaso sobre la alicornio, separadas por un par de centímetros, respirando agitadamente.

-Fluttershy.

-¿Si, Twilight?

-¿Como llamaste a las flores?

-Twilight, la Flor de Twilight; porque al olerlas sentía tu aroma.- Abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. -Oh! Twilight, he soñado durante tanto estar así contigo.

Continuaron besándose y hablando de lo mucho que esperaban estar juntas hasta el anochecer.

Salieron de los jardines subterráneos a altas horas de la noche, entraron a la casa de la pegaso, comieron un bocadillo y se fueron a dormir, pues era media noche cuando salieron de las cuevas.

Ambas se acostaron en la cama de Fluttershy, se metieron en las sábanas y se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight se despertó, Fluttershy se encontraba abrazándola, ella aún dormía, Twilight intentó salir de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la pegaso. Fue a la cocina, se hizo un desayuno rápido, debía volver a Canterlot, pues por haber estado evadiendo sus labores como princesa ya tendría problemas con Celestia; le escribió una carta a Fluttershy, la que dejó en la mesita de noche en la habitación de la pegaso. Se acercó a Fluttershy y la besó en la frente.

-Volveré todas las veces que pueda a nuestro jardín secreto.- Dijo en voz baja antes de desaparecer en un gran chispazo mágico para ir a Canterlot.

* * *

******Bueno gente, es el fin del 3********er******** capítulo, estuve apunto de no subirlo porque por un error pasé a borrar el archivo de texto donde tenía guardada esta historia y tuve que escribirla de nuevo xDDDD. El próximo sábado subiré un Twilight x Rarity.**

******Bueno eso, dejen sus reviews, cualquier critica, sugerencia, idea o comentario será bien recibido, Gracias por leer, chao!**


	4. Nuestro Libro de Amor

******Hace un mes subí el primer capítulo de este fic, yo debí subir un capítulo por semana, debí publicar esto el sábado pasado, lamento mucho la demora, pero bueno, al ser este un fic donde cada capítulo es una historia independiente al anterior, no perderán el hilo xDDD. Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer todos los reviews, es muy gratificante saber que hay gente que le gusta leer lo que escribo, bueno, eso, luego de Fluttershy es el turno de Rarity, espero no decepcionarlos...**

* * *

******Capítulo IV: Nuestro Libro de Amor.**

Anochecía en Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle se había quedado en la biblioteca durante toda la tarde, escribiendo un libro, un libro secreto, lo escribía cada vez que tenía tiempo sola, nadie sabía lo que escribía en él, ni siquiera Spike, quien le hecho preguntas sobre ese libro con el que se había obsesionado tanto, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna, el pequeño dragón sabía que era mejor no molestarla cuando la unicornio escribía, y menos cuando estaba tan inspirada.

Twilight estaba escribiendo una novela romántica, ella era de esas ponis que leen mucho, pero que no escriben casi nunca, pero ahora debía escribir, pues tenía un plan; la unicornio lila se había enamorado perdidamente de la unicornio que era a sus ojos la mas hermosa criatura en toda Equestria, la mejor y más imaginativa diseñadora, la más generosa: Rarity, el mayor sueño de Twilight era estar con Rarity, juntas, como pareja, para siempre, pero tenía tres problemas; el primero: las relaciones entre dos yeguas eran raras en Equestria, algunos ponis aún no lograban entender a esas parejas entre ponis del mismo género género y en ocasiones eran mal vistas, y a Rarity le importaba mucho cómo se veía ante los demás; el segundo: era muy probable que Rarity no lo gusten las chicas, así que debía encontrar la manera de enamorarla y tercero: planear cómo decirle a Rarity lo que siente por ella de una buena forma.

Pues había encontrado una solución, lo único que tenía que hacer era escribir ese libro y dárselo.

Terminó de escribir su libro y se iba a la cama, sin embargo fue interrumpida por un paquete que la Princesa Celestia le había enviado, un libro antiguo, Twilight no le dio mayor importancia y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente pondría en marcha su plan.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight se despertó muy contenta, se asomó por la ventana de la biblioteca y luego salió a buscar a Rarity, tan animada estaba, que en el camino se puso a cantar, sobre lo resplandeciente y brillante que era la mañana en Ponyville y sobre lo bien que saldría todo, pero de pronto estaba empapada, le había caído mucha agua de una nube, instintivamente pensó que era una broma de Rainbow Dash, mas casi se va de espaldas al ver a Rarity con la Cutie Mark de Rainbow Dash, intentando inútilmente despejar el cielo.

-Algo me dice que no todo irá bien...- se dijo a sí misma Twilight.

La noche anterior, Twilight leyó en voz alta un hechizo del libro que Celestia le había enviado y sin querer cambió las Cutie Marks de sus amigas.

Ese día fue muy agotador, tuvo que regresar a sus amigas a la normalidad y luego la Princesa Celestia la había convertido en una alicornio; Twilight estaba en parte feliz, pero bastante preocupada, temía que al ser princesa vería menos a sus amigas, y además retrasaría sus planes con Rarity, sin embargo podría sacarle provecho a la situación, ahora era una princesa, mas famosa, influyente y popular que cualquiera de los ponis finos que caminaban por Canterlot, se había vuelto el tipo de poni a quien Rarity aceptaría como pareja sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, un problema menos, pero aún debía darle el libro a la diseñadora.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo en Canterlot, y la ceremonia de la coronación de la Princesa Twilight acababa de terminar, la ahora alicornio se despedía de sus amigas, pues se quedaría en Canterlot durante unos días; no fue una despedida sentimental, ya que sólo se quedaría una semana, sin abrazos ni frases emotivas, un simple "adiós" y "buena suerte". Cuando sus amigas se iban al tren de regreso a Poniville, Twilight desapareció para ir a su nueva habitación en el castillo.

Entró a su hogar temporal en Canterlot un lugar muy espacioso en el castillo, se encerró en su habitación y se concentró en el libro que había dejado en la biblioteca de Ponyville, usó su magia para dejar el libro en la puerta de la Boutique Carrusel, el hogar de Rarity. Luego se fue a la cama, segura de que todo saldría bien.

Dos días mas tarde le envió una carta a Rarity.

_Querida Rarity:_

_Primero que nada, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, bueno, te escribo para decirte que vengas a visitarme a Canterlot, es que ahora que soy princesa, debo aprender a ser más como tú, con esos modales de ponis "finos" me vendría bien tu ayuda, ya que eres la que más sabe sobre eso, bueno, espero que vengas, adiós. Tu amiga Twilight Sparkle _

La alicornio lila envió a dos guardias reales para que recibieran a Rarity en la estación de trenes y la escoltaran al castillo. Al llegar, Twilight corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Amiga, te he extrañado tanto!- exclamó Twilight sin soltarla de ese apretado abrazo.

-Sólo han pasado dos días desde que nos vimos por última vez.-Respondió Rarity con dificultad al hablar. Twilight la estaba asfixiando, así que la soltó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Rarity? ¿Alguna noticia nueva de Poniville?- Preguntó Twilight.

-No hay novedades, aunque todos están hablando de ti, la nueva princesa de Equestria.- Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar al mismo tiempo que charlaban animadamente, diciendo uno que otro chiste para mantener alegre el ambiente; pasaron a comer en un gran comedor del castillo, y sin darse cuenta ya se les había acabado el día, pero ninguna tenía ganas de dormir aún, siguieron caminando y subiendo unas escaleras, Twilight quería llevar a Rarity a una de las torres más altas del castillo para mirar las estrellas; al llegar, Rarity se dirigió a un balcón y contempló el cielo estrellado con admiración.

-Guau!- Exclamó Rarity, mientras se posaba en la ventana. -Desde aquí se pueden ver todas las estrellas! Es deslumbrante!.

-Igual que tú- Susurró tímidamente Twilight.

Rarity logró escuchar el comentario de su amiga, pero la ignoró y siguió mirando las estrellas.

Twilight se acercó a Rarity, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta, se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla; Rarity la miró sorprendida y le sonrió, luego Twilight se quedó mirando al cielo y Rarity se acercó sigilosamente para besarla en la mejilla, ambas se miraron y rieron, hasta que la risa de Rarity desapareció abruptamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Cuando fui a Ponyville, me encontré un libro en la puerta de mi casa, al parecer una novela romántica, estaba escrita a casco y no estaba terminada, sólo tenía algunas páginas escritas, el resto del libro estaba en blanco.

-¿Y?.

-Y lo que acaba de pasar es exactamente lo que pasaba en el primer capítulo del libro.

-Wow! que casualidad!- Le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Si, que casualidad.- Rarity bostezó al terminar esa frase.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Le preguntó Twilight.

-Si, me iré a dormir, adiós y hasta mañana Twilight.

-Buenas noches Rarity.

Rarity bajó y fue a dormir, Twilight hizo lo mismo. La alicornio se acostó y se durmió rápidamente.

Eran las 11 de la mañana del día siguiente, Rarity estaba dibujando el diseño del nuevo traje de su amiga, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, fue a abrir, era Twilight.

Twilight! Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó Rarity.

-No, digo si... emm- Tomó una pausa para respirar y relajarse. -Verás, esta tarde habrá un baile en el salón principal del castillo. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- Preguntó algo nerviosa la alicornio.

Rarity se quedó pensativa, lo que le acababa de proponer, Twilight pensó en un momento que se había apresurado demasiado y que había puesto a Rarity en una situación muy incómoda, comenzó a sentir las gotas de sudor rodar por su frente por los nervios, para su suerte Rarity reaccionó cuando Twilight estaba empezando a desear que se la tragara la tierra, la unicornio dio un fuerte y agudo gritó y saltó a abrazar a su amiga.

-Pero claro que iré contigo Twilight!- Le dijo muy emocionada mientras apretaba a la alicornio con un fuerte abrazo.

-Genial! Mientras llega la hora del baile, ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar por ahí conmigo?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Si, claro, sólo espera mientras voy a buscar algo.- Se metió a su habitación y salió con un elegante sombrero. -Ahora sí, vamos.

Salieron del castillo, trataron de tomar caminos donde no hubieran tantas ponis, porque querían pasar el rato tranquilas, y no podrían en medio de la ciudad, debido a que ambas eran bastante "famosas" en Canterlot.

Entre caminando y charlando, terminaron alejándose bastante de la ciudad, llegando caminando a las áreas rurales de los alrededores de Canterlot, siguieron un río que las guió a una laguna escondida en el bosque, tomaron algunas frutas para comer, ninguna de las dos había almorzado, se quedaron ahí por un rato.

Rarity se echó de espaldas sobre el suave pasto y cerró los ojos, se sentía muy cómoda, escuchando el viento soplando a través de las hojas de los árboles, el canto de las aves y el sonido del agua de la laguna, pero de la nada un chapuzón interrumpió esos relajantes sonidos.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Twilight nadando en la laguna.

-Hey! Ven acompañame!- la invitó Twilight mientras nadaba de espaldas.

-No, será mejor que no.- Le respondió Rarity antes de voltearse y darle la espalda a Twilight.

-No sabía que le tenías miedo al agua.- Le dijo Twilight en tono de burla, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Rarity había saltado sobre ella, hundiéndose ambas en la laguna, salieron a la superficie y rieron.

-Ven con migo, nademos un rato...

Ambas se quedaron flotando boca arriba mientras conversaban.

-No creí que te gustara nadar.- Le dice Twilight.

-Si bueno, por lo general no me gusta mojarme y arruinar mi peinado, pero contigo no me importa._ Le respondió Rarity.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

-Pues porque contigo me siento cómoda.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, eres mi mejor amiga, tengo mucha confianza contigo, no me importaría que me vieras toda despeinada y fea.

-Tú jamás te ves fea, Rarity.

-Awww!

En ese momento Twilight se sumergió silenciosa mente, tomó a Rarity de la cintura desde abajo del agua y la jaló hacia abajo, Rarity quería parecer molesta, pero no podía ocultar su risa y comenzaron a lanzarse agua, y pasaron gran parte del día jugando y riendo.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos al castillo, el baile empezará en unas horas.- Dijo Twilight, Rarity la siguió, se fueron por donde les daba más el sol, para aprovechar de secarse.

Mientras caminaban Twilight notó que su acompañante estaba mirando al suelo, con una mirada pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó la alicornio a su amiga.

-Es que, lo que acabamos de hacer, los juegos en la laguna, la cita al baile, todo ocurrió en el libro...

-¿Ya lo leíste?

-Sí, llegué al final, trata sobre dos ponis que...

-No me lo digas, en algún momento lo leeré yo misma, no me arruines el cuento.

Ambas se sonrieron; al llegar a la ciudad tomaron distintos caminos, quedaron de encontrarse en la entrada del castillo en unas horas. Ambas fueron a arreglarse y a vestirse.

Twilight quería impresionar a Rarity, por eso usó un vestido de gala fabricado por diseñadores reales de Canterlot que había estado guardando, de haber usado un vestido hecho por Rarity, ésta no se sorprendería, era una silla de montar hecha de seda de tonalidades, blancas, celestes, con un color base púrpura claro, decorada con varios diamantes y piedras preciosas acomodadas simétricamente, de la silla de montar caía una cola que le servía como vestido, una tela con brillos, con una transparencia de colores morado claro y oscuro. Luego fue a la entrada del castillo, ya era de noche y el baile estaba a punto de comenzar. Fue a buscar a Rarity, ella ya había llegado al lugar de encuentro, la unicornio llevaba uno de los tantos trajes de gala que tenía, aunque se veía muy bien, Twilight siempre pensaba "se ve mejor sin nada".

-Hola Twilight! Guau, es un muy lindo vestido, te ves hermosa!- Exclamó alegremente Rarity -¿Quién te lo fabricó?- Preguntó muy curiosa.

-Oh! Pues... gracias, tu también te ves muy hermosa, el traje lo hicieron unos diseñadores locales, no quise pedirte que me lo fabricaras tú, porque quería sorprenderte.

-Y funcionó, estoy muy sorprendida, ese vestido es deslumbrante!- Le dijo Rarity. "de hecho demasiado deslumbrante", pensó para sí misma.

-Muchas gracias, ven, vamos adentro.

El interior del salón principal estaba muy iluminado y muy bien decorado, habían varios ponis de toda clase degustando la comida que estaba servida en largas mezas y otros bebiendo cócteles, también habían varios músicos agrupados al fondo del salón, animando la fiesta con música clásica.

Aunque no estaba tan lleno, de hecho había mas o menos la mitad de ponis que habían en la Gran Gala del Galope, sin embargo todos los ponis que estaban en el lugar eran celebridades conocidas en toda Equestria, entre todos esos famosos figuraban Hoity Toity, el crítico de moda con Photo Finish, la fotógrafa, degustando la comida, Fancy Pants y Fleur De Liz, charlando con otros ponis mientras bebían ponche y cócteles, Octavia Melody, la violinista y compositora más famosa estaba al centro del grupo de músicos, la Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor también estaban en el lugar, y tantos otros ponis de la alta burguesía.

Los músicos hicieron una pequeña pausa y comenzaron a tocar un vals. Twilight estiró su brazo hacia Rarity, para llevarla a bailar, Rarity posó su casco sobre el de Twilight, aceptando la invitación, fueron a la pista de baile junto con las demás parejas, acercaron sus cuerpos, y comenzaron a desplazarse y a girar elegantemente por el salón al ritmo de la música.

-Oh! Rarity! Cómo quisiera que esta noche durara para siempre!- dijo Twilight en voz baja al oído de Rarity.

-Twilight, no sabía que sabías bailar así de bien.- Le comentó Rarity

-Pues, gracias.- dijo sonrojada la alicornio. -¿Y tu? ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-De maravilla, ésta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Y eso que aún falta la mejor parte...

pasaron varias horas en la fiesta, salieron tratando de no llamar mucho la atención y fueron a los jardines de afuera del castillo, una especie de plazoleta con una fuente de agua al medio; la luna y las estrellas reflejaban en el agua y las luciérnagas se agitaban armoniosamente.

-Rarity, seguramente te has preguntado cómo es que todo lo que hemos hecho estos días haya estado escrito en el libro, la verdad... es que yo lo escribí ese libro.

Rarity sólo se quedó mirando a Twilight. -Entonces, las ponis del libro...

-Somos nosotras.- aclaró Twilight. -tú me serviste de inspiración para escribirlo... ¿leíste el final del libro?

En ese momento Rarity comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Twilight, mirándola con una mirada muy sugerente, provocando que Twilight se embobara

-¿Te refieres cuando una de las ponis le declara su amor a la otra?- Preguntó con un tono seductor.

-Si... ese final.- Respondió muy nerviosa y con una voz vibrante por los nervios. -Y... ¿qué dices?... ¿Me ayudarás a inspirarme para escribir el final del libro?

Rarity se acercó a Twilight hasta rozar boca con boca, la alicornio estaba paralizada, quería besarla, pero los nervios no la dejaban moverse.

Entonces Rarity la besó en la boca, Twilight no se hizo de rogar y correspondió al instante; la alicornio estaba sorprendida, Rarity besaba muy bien, parecía que sus lenguas danzaran; se separaron lentamente del beso, pero continuaron juntas chocando frentes.

-¿Twilight?

-¿Sí, Rarity?

-Brillante idea tuya la del libro.

-Gracias, Rarity.- Respondió Twilight entre risas.

-Y ya sabía que lo habías escrito tú.

-¿Que?... ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

Rarity rió antes de contestar. -Desde que me enviaste esa carta invitándome, compare las letras y descubrí que el libro y la carta habían sido escritas por la misma poni; fue una muy gran idea; ¿desde cuándo has estado planeando esto?.

-Desde que te vi.- Y la volvió a besar.

-Rarity, ya es muy tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.- Dijo la alicornio.

-En este momento, lo último que quiero es dormir.- Le contestó Rarity.

Se sentaron en el pasto y comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse, se abrazaron y se apretaron fuertemente, diciéndose en susurros al oído lo mucho que se amaban, se acostaron sobre el pasto y se siguieron besando hasta dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight fue despertada por la Princesa Celestia, quien quien se encontraba charlando con Rarity.

-Princesa Celestia, Rarity, buenos días.- Dijo antes de dar un gran bostezo.

-Hola Twilight!- La saludó Rarity. -Le estaba hablando a la Princesa sobre lo nuestro.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Twilight, se puso de pie y miró a Celestia, ésta sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Sólo espero que sean felices.- Les dijo con una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y partir, pero antes e irse volteó la cabeza para Hablarle a Twilight.

-Tu aún debes ir a tus lecciones de princesa, te has estado evadiendo estos últimos días.

-No volverá a pasar, hasta luego y muchas gracias princesa!- le gritó Twilight mientras la Princesa Celestia se alejaba volando.

Twilight acompañó a Rarity a la estación de trenes, la diseñadora de modas debía volver a Ponyville.

-Me muero pon contarle todo esto a las chicas!- le dijo Rarity a Twilight.

-Mándales mis saludos a todas ellas, y diles que iré a Ponyville dentro de esta semana.

-Si vienes, avísanos, te esperaremos con una fiesta.

-Lo haré, adiós, te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se despidieron con un beso en la boca, Rarity subió al tren, éste partió y ambas agitaban los brazos diciendo "adiós" mientras el tren se alejaba, desde ahora, Twilight contaría los segundos para volver a ver a Rarity, y terminar juntas el libro que había empezado sola...

* * *

**Y bueno ese fue mi shipping de la semana, deveras lamento el atraso, no volverá a pasar; espero no haber dejado con hambre a nadie con este capítulo, el próximo será el último: un Twilight x Applejack, espero sus reviews, como siempre, cualquier crítica, comentario, idea o sugerencia será bien resibida, un saludo a todos, BYE! **


	5. La Renuncia

******Hola gente, primero que nada, ya sé que me demoré 65 millones de años en actualizar, es que no se me ocurría nada para escribir y luego se me echó a perder el PC, cuando lo arreglaron se me olvidó por completo lo del fic XDDDDD, bueno, espero que no me odien por demorarme tanto, sin más que agregar, damas y caballeros, con ustedes el último capítulo de mi fic.  
**

* * *

******Capítulo V: ********La ********Renuncia********.**

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, una silenciosa y suave lluvia caía sobre Canterlot, dejando algunas posas de agua en el suelo; todos en la ciudad estaban en sus casas, refugiándose de la lluvia, excepto Twilight Sparkle, la alicornio corría y corría, sin mirar atrás.

"_Debo escapar de aquí_" Pensaba la alicornio mientras corría y se alejaba de Canterlot, usó su magia y desapareció en un chispazo mágico.

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, la poni más trabajadora del lugar, se encontraba bajo la fina lluvia, pateando árboles para recoger manzanas, pero estaba algo triste; "_Te extraño Twi, quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero a diferencia de las manzanas, tú no caes de los árboles._" Pensó nostálgica la granjera.

De pronto sintió un chispazo mágico sobre ella, pero antes de siquiera mirar para saber qué era, Twilight le cayó encima. _"Que conveniente!" Pensó_ alegre la poni terrestre mientras ambas se ponían de pie.

-Twilight!- Exclamó alegre AJ mientras saltaba a abrasarla. -Que gusto verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó.

-Applejack, necesito quedarme en tu granero por unos días... si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, pero ¿Por qué?

-Esto de aprender a ser princesa es demasiado agobiante, desde que me convertí en princesa el mes pasado todo ha sido tareas y más tareas, y Celestia no me da un mísero día para descansar, así que escapé de Canterlot, quiero tomarme algunos días sabáticos, uff! Estoy tan cansada de eso

-No te preocupes Twilight, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero con una condición.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?- Preguntó curiosa la alicornio.

-Ayúdame a llenar de manzanas un par de carretas más.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, incitándola a pasar la tarde juntas. Twilight accedió a la condición de Applejack con entusiasmo.

Cada una tomó una carreta de madera, un par de cubetas de madera y fueron a trabajar bajo la lluvia, que cada vez se ponía más pesada. Comenzaron a patear los árboles y subir las manzanas a las carretas.

-También me siento agobiada aveces.- Dijo Applejack -Pero el trabajo me ayuda, el aire fresco y el ejercicio son el mejor remedio para el estrés.

-Toda la razón...- Dijo Twilight mientras pateaba un manzano para hacer caer las manzanas.

Terminaron rápidamente de llenar las carretas y fueron a la casa de Applejack, la granjera encendió la chimenea para secarse, pues la lluvia las había empapado a ambas, Applejack trajo chocolate caliente y se sentaron en la alfombra, mirando el fuego.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme en tu casa AJ- Dijo Twilight antes de darle un sorbo al chocolate.

-Cuando quieras Twi.- Le respondió Applejack.

-Oye, ya que hui de Canterlot, es probable que piensen buscarme, no le digas a nadie de afuera de nuestro círculo de amigas que estoy aquí.

-Muy bien, prometo no decirle a nadie más que a las chicas, por ahora, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, está anocheciendo.

Applejack guió a Twilight a la habitación donde se quedaría y la alicornio se metió en la cama.

-Gracias por todo Applejack, te debo una- Dijo la alicornio, quien ya se encontraba en la cama.

-No me debes nada.- Dijo la poni terrestre mientras sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de Twilight con su casco. -Adiós, y dulces sueños princesa, mañana iré por las chicas, de seguro querrán verte.

-Muchas gracias, y dulces sueños a ti también.

Y pasó la primera noche de Twilight en el hogar de Applejack, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente la alicornio no despertó; de hecho apenas podía abrir sus ojos cuando ya eran las 6 de la tarde, se sentía bastante mal, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada, alzó un poco la cabeza y vio a Applejack junto a sus demás amigas: Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, quienes le sonrieron al verla despertar.

-Hola chicas.- Saludó la alicornio con una voz débil, sus amigas la saludaron de vuelta.

Applejack se acercó y puso su casco en la frente de la alicornio.

-No tienes fiebre- Dijo la poni terrestre.

-Aprecio la preocupación, pero sólo es un resfriado, no debí dormir con las alas mojadas.- Dijo Twilight con una voz rara, por tener la nariz tapada.

-Twilight, lamento que tus vacaciones se arruinaran.- Le dijo Applejack.

-Aún no se arruinan, sólo dame uno o dos días para sanar.- Le contestó la alicornio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por Applejack.

-Muy bien, te dejaremos descansar un rato, no te levantes, si quieres algo llámame.- Le dijo Applejack -Okey chicas.- Dirigiéndose ahora a sus amigas. -Vámonos, ella necesita descansar.

Applejack y las demás se fueron y dejaron descansar a Twilight, ella no estaba preocupada, después de todo, sólo era un resfriado, además, AJ la cuidaría. _"Todo saldrá bien." _pensó para sí misma la alicornio.

Un rato después, AJ entró en la habitación donde estaba Twilight, traía consigo una bandeja con jugo y tostadas.

-Buenas tardes, le traje su cena, Princesa Twilight.- Le dijo la poni granjera.

-Applejack!- Comentó la alicornio entre risas. -No me llames así.

-¿Cómo? Princesa? O Twilight?- Preguntó Applejack, mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesita de cama.

-Puedes llamarme "Princesa", o "Twilight", pero no "Princesa Twilight", es que suena demasiado raro.

Ambas rieron, Applejack se acercó a la cama de Twilight.

-Ven.- Sujetó a Twilight y la ayudo a sentarse para poder comer con más comodidad.

-No es necesario tanto cuidado AJ, ya no me siento mal.- Dijo la alicornio, tratando de no ser una molestia.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a este tipo de tratos, princesa.- Le respondió Applejack.

-Debe ser agobiante para ti estarme cuidando.- Dijo Twilight con la mirada baja.

-Para nada, me gusta que estés aquí, y me gusta cuidarte.

Al oír esas palabras, Twilight alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Applejack, ésta le sonrió de vuelta.

-Traeré tu cena.- Dijo la granjera

-Gracias Applejack.

Twilight se acomodó para comer, Applejack se quedó haciéndole compañía, la alicornio le ofreció de su comida y ambas cenaron juntas y charlaron hasta que llegó la noche.

-Muy bien, debo irme, buenas noches Twi!.- Dijo en un bostezo la granjera. -Mañana te sentirás mejor. Se acercó a Twilight, la besó en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta para largarse del lugar.

"_Ay, Twilight, he estado intentando confesarte que te amo durante tanto, pero simplemente no puedo." _Pensó para sí misma la granjera._ "esperaba que ahora que eres princesa y que no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntas, podrías dejar de hacerme sufrir, y ahora que me he resignado a enterrar mis sentimientos por ti, vuelves, para enamorarme una vez más._" Suspiró y caminó hacia la salida.

-Applejack, espera!- Le dijo Twilight. La granjera solo la ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Applejack!- Replicó Twilight, la granjera se detuvo.

-Qué quieres?- Preguntó Applejack con frialdad y sin voltear a mirar a la alicornio.

-Quédate conmigo, sólo un poco más.

-Twilight, ya es tarde, me voy.- Applejack continuó caminando, pero se atoró con algo, al voltearse a mirar notó que era Twilight, que estaba sujetándola.

-No te vayas.- Dijo Twilight, con la voz temblorosa, casi llorando. Applejack la miró y le sonrió.

-Tranquila terroncito de azúcar.- Dijo Applejack mientras acercó a Twilight a su pecho y la abrazó. -Me quedaré contigo.

Twilight no dijo nada, cerró sus ojos, sólo quería sentir el cálido cuerpo de Applejack envolviéndola, el abrazo de Applejack, ella lo sentía como una cálida y cómoda cama, en donde se acurrucaba un día frío, entonces una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se sentía tan segura, y parecía que todos sus problemas desaparecían de su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos y miró a Applejack, ésta la miraba también, tenían sus caras muy cerca, casi chocando sus narices, hasta podían sentir la respiración de la otra; Twilight quería hablar, mas no podía sacar las palabras de su boca, en parte porque no sabía que decir, pero más que nada eran los nervios, y a juzgar por la expresión en la cara de su amiga, Applejack estaba pasando por exactamente lo mismo.

Twilight inclinó su cabeza sutilmente hacia un lado, Applejack hizo lo mismo pero hacia el lado opuesto, una buena señal para Twilight quien comenzó a acercarse hacia Applejack hasta que sus labios chocaron, cerraron sus ojos y se besaron lentamente, un beso muy largo, sólo se separaban de a momentos para respirar, al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, inmóviles y sin poder hablar por los nervios, pero en ese momento, no necesitaban hablar, pues las palabras eran innecesarias, sólo sonrieron, se abrazaron, y pasaron esa noche juntas.

A la mañana siguiente, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie fueron al granero de los Apple para visitar a Twilight, pero no las encontraron, luego de buscarlas un rato lograron dar con ellas, estaban echadas una al lado de la otra bajo la sombra de un Manzano, se apresuraron a saludarlas.

-Hey Twi! Parece que te sientes mejor.- Dijo Rainbow.

-Me siento mejor que nunca!- Le respondió alegremente la alicornio.

-Por qué tan feliz?- Preguntó Rarity. Twilight miró a Applejack y ésta le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía decirle a las chicas sobre lo que había entre ellas. Twilight se acercó a las chicas, pero antes de que lograra hablar, un estruendo y una gran luz aparecieron repentinamente sobre sus cabezas, la luz era muy brillante, pero lograron ver que se trataba de la Princesa Celestia, y se veía muy enojada.

-Twilight Sparkle!- Vociferó la princesa. Y Ella y Twilight desaparecieron del lugar.

-Qué acaba de pasar?!- Preguntó bastante alterada Rainbow.

-Ay no!- Exclamó Applejack, -Twilight vino aquí escapando de Canterlot, ella me dijo que estaba harta de las lecciones de Celestia para ser princesa, Debemos ir a Canterlot, no quiero que Twilight sea castigada por mí culpa.

-Por qué tu culpa?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Les explicaré en el camino.- Dijo Applejack, y todas partieron a buscar el primer tren a Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Celestia y Twilight aparecieron en un gran chispazo mágico, Twilight notó que la princesa estaba bastante molesta y comenzó a asustarse.

-Princesa, lo siento, puedo explicarlo...- Trató de explicar Twilight, pero la princesa la interrumpió.

-No hay nada que explicar Twilight, me desobedeciste deliberadamente, sabías lo que pasaría y no te importó!

Twilight bajó su mirada, y sólo escuchó en silencio el sermón de Celestia.

-Ser princesa también es un trabajo Twilight, y entre más pronto lo aceptes será mejor, habrá días en los que ni Luna ni yo podremos estar aquí contigo, y esos días tú serás la responsable de velar por todos los habitantes de Equestria.- Explicaba muy enojada Celestia, mientras Twilight sólo escuchaba con la cabeza gacha, estaba muy asustada, jamás había escuchado tan enojada a la princesa, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, le recordó a aquella vez cuando, por gracia de la magia del Rey Sombra, tuvo una visión donde Celestia le prohibía ser su alumna, y sintió una pequeña lágrima rodando en su mejilla. -Una princesa piensa en su nación antes que en en ella misma, una princesa se preocupa por las grandes masas de ponis antes de sus amigas más cercanas, y lo más importante, una princesa no puede irse así como así cuando no le agrade el panorama!

Antes de que Celestia continuara, Twilight levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y responderle.

-Nunca has pensado que quizás yo no quiera ser princesa?!- Replicó la pequeña alicornio bastante molesta, Celestia no respondió, se quedó callada. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo durante unos segundos, hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió de par en par, eran las amigas de Twilight,se notaban muy cansadas y estaban sudadas, como si hubieran estado corriendo.

-Princesa!- Gritó Applejack mientras corría hacia Celestia, se detuvo frente a ella y tomó una pausa para respirar. -No castigue a Twilight.- le dijo antes de seguir respirando, estaba exhausta.

-Applejack!- Exclamó Twilight mientras corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la boca, a causa de esto la Princesa Celestia abrió sus ojos como platos, a Twilight le gustaba Applejack, era algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

-Twilight!- Dijo la Princesa Celestia, quien estaba atónita.

-Así es, princesa.- Le dijo Twilight. -Applejack y yo estamos enamoradas y queremos estar juntas, así que solicito mi renuncia como princesa de Equestria.

Al escuchar lo último todas las chicas y Celestia se sobresaltaron, pues era una decisión muy radical.

-Twilight, estás segura?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Totalmente.- Respondió Twilight.

-Piénsalo bien, Twilight.- dijo la Princesa Celestia. -Estás dispuesta a abandonar tus estudios de princesa? A a marcharte del castillo? A dejar la posibilidad de gobernar a Equestria?

-Estoy cien por ciento segura, princesa.

Celestia bajó su mirada muy triste, ella quería que Twilight lograra a ser una princesa como ella o mejor, pero ya no podría.

-Bien, se hará lo que quieras.- Dijo Celestia con una voz apagada y muy triste.

-Princesa Celestia!- La llamó Twilight. -Espero que no te sientas decepcionada de mí.

-Para nada Twilight.- Le respondió ella. -Estoy muy feliz por ti, encontraste el amor... es sólo que, creí que podríamos gobernar Equestria juntas, además, ya me acostumbré a verte todos los días, y ahora te irás, te echaré de menos.- Dijo tristemente la princesa. Twilight corrió a abrazarla.

-Siempre seré tu más leal alumna.- Le dijo Twilight mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo sé que sí, pero ahora tienes algo más que hacer, vivirás tu vida como una unicornio normal, al lado de tu amor.

Se separaron del abrazo y Twilight notó que ya no tenía alas, era extraño, ni siquiera notó cuando Celestia se las quitó.

-Vete Twilight, y recuerda que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda.

Se dieron un último abrazo y Twilight, Applejack y las demás se fueron de regreso a Ponyville.

Mientras las seis amigas iban a tomar el tren a Ponyville, Applejack charlaba con Twilight mientras subían al tren y tomaban su asiento.

-Twilight, renunciaste a ser princesa de Equestria, sólo por mí.- Le dijo la granjera.

-Applejack, yo renunciaría a mi vida por ti.- Le respondió la unicornio lila antes de besarla en la boca.

-No digas eso.- Dijo, la granjera. -En todo caso, espero algún día llegar a valer más de a lo que has renunciado.

-Ya vales, AJ.- Comentó Twilight.

-Si? Desde cuándo?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Desde que te conocí.- Respondió Twilight, se acercó a Applejack y se besaron.

-Twilight, estoy muy cansada.- Le dijo Applejack mientras se acostaba en el asiento.

-Duerme, te despertaré cuando lleguemos a Ponyville.- Twilight se acercó a Applejack y la besó en la frente. -Te amo.- Le dijo a la grajera, ésta sólo sonrió.

-Y yo a ti.- Le respondió en un bostezo y se puso a dormir.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bueno gente eso fue todo, taran! Bueno vuelvo a pedir sus disculpas por demorarme tanto tanto taaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar, pero bueno aquí está el ****twijack, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora pienso escribir dos o tres fics iguales a éste, pero con rainbow, fluttershy o pinkie de protagonistas, ****pero para asegurarme de que no me vuelva a atrasar en actualizar, esperaré a tener todos los capítulos escritos antes de subir el primero. **

**Y bueno eso es todo, adiós nos vemos, cuidense, ****saludos, chao!**


End file.
